


Mine

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [77]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: The Doctor is powerless to save his best friend from the Master.





	Mine

* * *

“I can give you eternity. An eternity free from age, and illness. You can live forever. We’ll make quite the pair.” He whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear causing her to flinch.  
  
“I’d rather die,” Sarah said defiantly.  
  
“I wasn’t giving you a choice.”  
  
He placed his hands on her temple and forcibly entered her mind causing Sarah to scream out in pain.  
  
The Doctor tried frantically to break free of the guards hold, as he watched the Master lower Sarah’s now lifeless body to the ground.    
  
“You’ve lost, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith is now mine.”

 


End file.
